Chanty
Chanty (Enchanted) is the Goddess of Despair, Equality, and Psychopop. Appearance Chanty's appearance can never change, due to the conditions of her creation. She appears to be a 17-year old high school girl. Despite her 'normal' size and shape, there are several odd factors; most notably is her monochromatic color scheme. With the exception of her iris and crown, Chanty is entirely black and white. Her skin tones are split down the middle; black on the right, white on the left. Her massive expanse of perky, silky black hair reaches her ankles. Her straight bangs fall over the black side of her face, but those same locks are tucked behind her ear on the white side. She is 5'4, roughly 162 centimeters, and has a curvy body as well as a sizable bust. Chanty wears a Japanese-style sailor uniform. Just like her skin, her clothes are also are split down the middle. For her right side, the shirt is white, the ribbon is black, and the collar is black with white stripes. For her left side, the shirt is black, the ribbon is white, and the collar is white with black stripes. Her miniskirt has alternating pleats of black and white. She also wears thigh-high stockings with a gap of roughly 2 inches between the end of her skirt and the top of each stocking. The right stocking is white with black polka dots, and the left is a black cat stocking. Personality Chanty is, in simplest terms, a nutjob. A maniac. Gushing, rambling, and prancing, she's overly dramatic in everything she does. It's as if she wants people to hate her. Powers and Domain Chanty has a veil she can pull up upon entering the mortal realms. This is essential, since humanity can't know of her existence. The veil appears as a ripple in the air. Sometimes, when Chanty needs to drop off something, she can be seen coming out of the ripple. Chanty's domain is in the Underworld sect. The domain of the ever lovable despair goddess houses those who have fallen into despair, those who have died because of those who have fallen into despair, those who were cursed by those who had been fallen into despair, and the psychotic creator herself. Her "psychopop" aesthetic is highly concentrated in her Underworld dimension. Her domain is bright and poppin', mostly made of cheery reds and hot pink. Anything one could think of, it could appear in the blink of an eye. The domain is entirely under Chanty's control, anything goes. She carries out all her punishments -- the executions of those who were condemned under her name -- in this domain. Punishment Time is a sacred "ritual" for Chanty. It consists of killing someone in the goriest, wackiest, most despair-inducing performance she can whip up. Backstory Chanty is an oddball god. She was created as a personification of humanity's despair, as well as an object of their hate. As a result, she is unable to change, unable to wield a weapon, unable to truly experience the despair she gives to mortals; all of which are aspects that humanity hates. Her personality is too shallow for genuine relationships. She wants to change this -- she would do anything to change this -- but Chanty can't change. She can think, she can pretend, but in her heart, the things she wants are absent. Chanty exists alongside humanity. However, despite her longevity, most deities don't know her that well. She mostly hovers around in either the mortal-populated areas, or her domain in the Underworld. Misc. Facts *Chanty is Homosexual *Nicknames include: Chan-Chan and En-chan *Other than her main theme, Let's Kill Each Other, she also has: Despair Searching and the execution soundtracks of Danganronpa *She likes to interact with other gods. She never misses a meeting at Epheral, unless urgent matters arise. *She is very clearly inspired by the Danganronpa series: a visual novel, first-person shooter game developed by Spike Chunsoft. This series is where the psychopop visual style originated. *One of her key policies is "If someone else did it, so can you!" It may not be a morally good policy, but it's an example of the "equality" Chanty represents. *Despair is a human-centric emotion, so Chanty doesn't have much power over the animal realms. *Hope is Unity, Despair is separation. This is Chanty's mindset; she never gets too close to anyone, since she'd only kill them in the end to feel despair at their death. *Mortals aren't allowed to know of Chanty's presence. Humanity’s nature is to shift blame onto others. Therefore, once humans discover that there is a being governing their sadness, they will blame everything on that being. Humans will stop striving to become better people. As a result, those that follow Chanty are unaware of the deity’s meddling *Her followers usually die shortly after their 'conversion'. They end up in Chanty's Underworld realm. *She frequently mispronounces names, and calls all others by a nickname that either ends in -y or consists of a repeated segment of the individual’s name. She feels particularly close to “Neccy”, “Marxy”, “Snowy”, and “An-An”. *She's murder buddies with Lu-Lu (Lily) *She tends to jump in on many plans, simply because she knows the others will show her plenty of despair throughout the process. This is especially true of shipping. *Chanty likes to renovate "Her World" and often sends random deities over to test out her facilities. *Chanty is obsessed with change. After all, people want most what they can’t have Category:GGaD